When Andromeda meets Trek
by trekboy
Summary: what happens when Q and Trances people make a bet How will the Andromeda crew act when the Star Trek ship can leave and enter the Seefra System.
1. Default Chapter

Federation Space

Brian Waters sighed as he was on yet another cargo run but at least he could say he owned his ship which was more then most civilians could say. He earned his ship by rescuing some high ranking Klingon who chewed Star Fleets ear out until they gave him his ship free and clear.

Brian recently stopped at DS9 for some custom upgrades from Brian's aunt Ensign Samantha Wildman she was transferred there after Voyager got back home. Aunt Wildman convinced Nog to assign a maintenance team to his ship the _Luck of the Irish_ a Sydney class cargo ship to customize it.

Now Brian the _luck of the Irish _could land on a planet, has stronger phasers, the ability to make photon torpedoes, stronger shields, bio-neural gel packs, and could go to warp 9.2 without damaging normal space.

Alarms sounded indicating an intruder "this can't be at warp, on the bridge" Brian said looking up to see Q standing behind him. "What do you want Q" Brian asked "_I want to see how the game goes with a new player"_ Q said _"all I can tell you is that when you get there save the Maru and look for Andromada"_ Q said snapping his fingers.

Seffer system

Becka, Harper, Doyle, and Trance were on Seffer eight doing a cargo run when they were caught by the newly reformed Tech Police they had more powerful weapons and kept pounding the Maru, four ships were firing they already got the Maru's rear PD lasers and missile tubes. The Andromada couldn't make it to the Maru in time the ship shuddered as alarms bleared warning them there AP tanks were damaged "Harper get on that" Becka ordered.

Four more ships were closing from a head they were Tech Police firing superbly they disabled the Maru's forward weapons. Now just firing to damage her ship Harper commed "Boss we got a problem the AP tanks are going critical and I can't stop it we might want to abandon ship" Harper said. Becka thought Tech Police would kill them if they abandoned ship they were staying.

Her ship crippled what she needed was a miracle and that day she got one "put out a distress call Becka I have a hunch" Trance said Becka trusted Trance and went with her hunch. No sooner had the distress call repeated a tesseract appeared sending forth a ship Becka had never seen before.

The Tech Police had changed there target to Brian's ship but they were in for a surprise. Brian hailed them repeatedly and warned them as bright orange phaser shots quickly elimited all of the Tech Polices ships.

"How did that ship do that and why didn't there weapons damage that ship" Beck asked "the weapons appear to be high yield particle weapons and the ship is protected by some shield I've never even encountered this" Doyle said.

There hailing us Harper said put them through "this is Captain Brian Waters of the Sydney class cargo ship _Luck of the Irish_ do you require aid" Brian said "this is Becka Valentine of the Eureka Maru and yes we need help" Becka said. "Prepare for Beam up" Brian said "Beam" Becka said as they disappeared with a shimmering of light.

The crew of the Maru appeared on the bridge of the _Luck of the Irish_ in shock Brian raised shields just as the Maru exploded.


	2. shock

Chapter 2

Brian took Becka, Harper, Trance, and Doyle to sickbay they were amazed about his technology he didn't use nanobots just some thing that sent beams of light and healed their wounds.

After that Brian took them to the mess hall to get some food "so where's the chow" Harper asked "just tell the computer what you want" Brian said. "Watch me: Brian said "computer turkey grinder, chips, and root beer cold" Brian said. As it shimmered into existence all four of them looked in awe of the device. Harper ordered two Philly chesesteak sandwiches and three chilidogs, Trance had a fruit salad, Becka had a cheeseburger and Doyle ate nothing.

"So is there some planet or ship I can drop you off at" Brian asked "just take us back to the Andromeda" Harper said, "That's the ship I'm suppose to find" Brian said. I think it's time I paid Andromeda a visit they made their way to the bridge and were on course to meet Andromeda.

_Command Andromeda _

"Captain a ship is on an intercept course" Rommie said "Status of the ship" asked Dylan "unable to scan interior hull composition unknown, weapons unknown, unknown torpedoes, power system unknown, slipstream drive not detected, and it appears to be protected by some energy shield" Rommie said. The High guards were experimenting with shielding tech but never got it to work and how could this ship not have a slipstream drive Dylan thought.

"Incoming hail" Rommie announced "Captain Hunt this is captain Brian Waters of the Federation cargo ship _luck of the Irish _I have some of your crew here and need to speak with you about my situation may I dock" Brian said. After docking Brian told Dylan his situation and Dylan told Brian his situation.

After a few hours of bickering Brian and Dylan agreed that they both unique features on there ships the High guard have Slipstream, extensive nanno tech, AI's, and nova bombs while the Federation has Warp drive, subspace sensors and communication, medical tech, replicators, transporters, shields, and bio neural gel packs.

Brian and Dylan formed an agreement that they would help each other as Brian offered Dylan and the crew a tour of his ship. As they were through with dinner and in engineering Brian explained the warp core "to bad you can't use it" Dylan said Brian was puzzled as he asked the computer if he could warp out of this system it said yes.

_Two days later.._

This shocked Dylan he provided Brian with schematics of slipstream to see what was different he found out what it was as he called a meeting. "There's a high energy dampening field around this system preventing what you call slipstream also the field won't let ships matching a certain metal composition leave at sub light speed" Brian said as he showed them the field which his subspace sensors picked up.

"My ship should be able to leave at warp or impulse" Brian said Dylan contemplated this "well Mr. Waters looks like your on recon if you can contact a drift or the commonwealth Becka, Trance your with Brian" Dylan said

A/N: What dangers or adventures lay beyond the Seffra System Find out next chapter


	3. Salvation

Chapter 3

As the_ luck of the Irish_ exited the system it shuddered and groaned as it made it's way past the field. Dylan watched in amassment, as Brian's ship left Seffra system Mr. Harper couldn't adapt a warp drive for Andromeda. Dylan watched as the ship streaked away free from this cursed system.

Luck of the Irish-Bridge 

"This thing fly's like a dream" Becka said "and your warp drive beats the rocky road of slipstream hands down" Becka also said. "These controls are very user friendly" Trance said as she was on sensors scanning. The closest system was six light years away at warp seven it took four hours if you were in slipstream it would be close to a week's trip.

Hours later 

They exited warp on the edge of the system so as not to attract attention Trance scanned the system. The inhabitants were pre-warp or pre slipstream so they moved on Trance picked a system close to thirty light years away. Becka piloted and was getting pretty good they increased to warp eight point six and were there in one week two days.

One week later 

They had finally reached the system and to Becka and Trance's surprise it was a drift station. Brian docked the ship and disembarked with the two women, "this was nothing like a Federation Star base" Brian thought. Trance picked up some plants, seeds, and a water generator so she could set up a garden and make a killing on fresh vegetables, Becka got a dozen cases of "Sparkey Cola" for Harper then something unique caught her eye. Sure enough it was a ship it was a Civilian ship that had the shape of the Maru, Becka did some haggling and got it for a low price seeing as how it was stripped and didn't have any life support or engines for that matter.

"When did my ship become a tug?" Brian asked Becka "Oh come on you can do it for me please" Becka wined. "Dylan's not going to like this" Brian said. They set course back to Seffra system with Becka's ship in tractor beam.

In space hung the Magog world ship it destroyed the Drift with out taking hosts. This new ship intrigued the leader with technology unlike any he'd seen in his million-year reign. 


	4. Just for you Becka

Chapter 4

_Seefra System Entrance_

"Great what are we going to do now" Brian said the _Luck of the Irish was_ just hanging there away from the field they couldn't pass. Becka's new ship wouldn't let them pass its hull was the material it kept in. "How was I supposed to remember it was love at first sight for me and the _Maru 2_" Becka said stingily. "What about that matter beam?" Trance asked "The Transporter" Brian said, "well I may be able to transport the ship along a compression transporter beam, then send that to the deflector to push it beyond the field" Brian said. "The thing is I've never transported something like this I also don't know how the field will react we might lose the ship" Brian said.

"I'm willing to risk that" Becka said, Procedures were under way within an hour and a half they were ready to try, after a few probes Brian decided to give it a try. Power dimmed you could hear the warp core hum The _Maru 2 _disappeared into a shimmer of light saved to the pattern buffers Brian charged the deflector and go. The deflector let forth a blue beam that pierced the field it was successful the _Maru 2 _was on the other side unharmed.

A whining alarm brought all there attention back to reality a point singularity blast rocked the ship causing a burst of power to serge throughout the ship. Becka, Trance, and Brian were ok but the _Luck of the Irish _took a hard hit with most of its power being diverted to the deflector dish. Becka and Trance stared in fear the Magog world ship was advancing towards them "We got to go like now" Becka yelled.

"Easier said then done" Brian said "Our weapons are offline, shields at forty two percent, warp core needs a cold restart, impulse drive very slow" Brian said "I don't care as long as we can move let's move" Becka said piloting towards the field. "That ship may be able to enter the field" Brian said "Great just SUPER" Becka swore. The World ship charged towards the _Luck of the Irish_ which was now on the other side of the field. Like a bird hitting a window The World ship was held away breaking a few of its connecting planets in the process.

"_Nooo the Leader thought I can not enter this system but maybe my swam ships can" He thought "I will have your secrets ship and I will destroy you ANDROMEDA" He vowed _

Sure enough the Swarm ships were held back with a possible safe haven for the time being they set course for Andromeda.

"Never again" Brian said "Were even Becka" Brian said "Haper owes me a repair job" Brian thought. Tapping on the shoulder it was Becka "any chance you could hook me up with some Federation tech for my ship" Becka asked and started to wine it was going to be along day in Seefra.

**A/N: What's next who knows maybe I'll skip to when Andromeda becomes Slipstream Capable? But what will happen to Brian and how will they defeat the Magog?**


	5. A call to arms

**A/N: And for the nitpicker I'm fixing the slipstream/ warp controversy **

**Chapter 5**

Repairs were going slow to the _luck of the Irish_ but thanks to the nanno tech Andromeda provided it was going well enough. Brian was in a heated conversation with Harper "so your saying that slipstream allows you to go in between galaxies" Brian asked shocked "Yup" was all Harper said "I was clearly wrong slipstream is faster then warp" Brian admitted.

_**Up-Grades**_

Dylan and the rest of the Andromeda crew were present the topic was the Magog world ship. Brian presented the sensor readings that his ship got Rommie was impressed at the detail of the scans "we don't have the capability to scan like this" Rommie added one more of many times. "The fact is we barely survived the first two encounters with the World ship I fear this one will kill us" Dylan admitted

"What do you want from me" Brian asked "Upgrades" was all Dylan said with a look of sternness and desperation in Brian's direction. "Then lets begin I'll give you a few surprises" Brian said with an evil smirk.

_**You want to do what?**_

"Ok boss man look at this" Haper said pestering Dylan with a schematic Dylan was intrigued "you want to create a docking section for Brian's ship" Dylan asked with a skeptical look at Harper. "Look his ship can't go to slipstream and we'd increase our weapons power with his ship and those phasers" Harper said sighing.

"I'm game for it" Brian said hearing the plan from Harper "Great" Harper said "Oh and one more thing when we enter slipstream you have to shut down your warp core" Haper said. "Problem" Brian asked eyeing Harper suspiciously it was at that moment Harper scurried away "Prophets help me" Brian said.

_**Two weeks later**_

"Hunt to all hands battle stations" Dylan said they were going to fight the World ship "_luck of the Irish _ begin docking" Harper ordered Brian's ship docked on the flat nose of the Andromeda and took the warp core offline. "Becka take us out" Dylan ordered as Becka's piloting guided the ship to slipstream for the** Final Battle with the World ship**

_**To be continued….. **_


	6. goodbye my friends

**Hello World ship!**

The Andromeda exited slipstream and begun firing, the world ship sent out Magog swarm ships. Brian took care of those with phasers saving Andromeda to concentrate on the world ship.

**Andromeda- command **

"Dylan there firing there PSW" Rommie announced "I hope your modifications work" Dylan sighed "Harper bring slipstream on-line and transfer power to the wall" Dylan ordered. The wall was a crude shield Brian hinted to them so he wasn't technically breaking the Prime directive. The Point singularity pulse would hit in moments the entire command crew held there breath just as two beams erupted from Andromeda's curved pylons creating a half bubble around the front of the ship.

The ship shook a little but was undamaged (for once) the command crew was silent for a few seconds. Dylan snapped out of it first and ordered The Weapon to be loaded fallowed by all the nova bombs they had "this time you die" Dylan said.

**Luck of the Irish- bridge **

Brian just got the signal to load his "special weapons" together there was four two for Andromeda and two for the Irish. During his stay Brian discovered some Proto matter he was going to take it back to the Federation and sell it for a high price but times changed. Andromeda had two proto-matter nova bombs and the Irish had two proto-matter photon torpedoes.

**Bye-Bye**

Four missiles shot from both the Andromeda and the Luck of the Irish. The Leader read them as nova bombs and two unknown heading towards his sun "they try the same thing every time" He said laughing. Just then the Proto-weapons hit their mark "What is this I must not lose control AGHH the pain is to much can't contain power NOOOO" The Leader shrieked as a surge of power hit him this time he was going supernova.

**Andromeda- command**

The crew cheered as the Magog world ship went supernova and scans said it was gone. "Harper undock Brian's ship" Dylan ordered. Brian's ship fared well only minor damage but he desperately needed to make more photon torpedoes, hailing the Andromeda "good work Captain Hunt, seeing is how I'm going to be here I ask permission to join your crew" Brian asked? "Granted" Dylan said without even thinking the power flickered on Brian's ship "Something wrong" Dylan asked. "My warp core and impulse drives just shut down this doesn't make any senesce Brian said checking his systems.

**Q-observing in space**

"Well now you made friends but I'm afraid its time for you to go" Q said "Q sighed he shut down his drive systems and all that was left to do is this" snapping his fingers.

**Andromeda- command **

The crew watched was some type of slipstream wormhole pulled Brian's ship into it. It happened so fast the crew couldn't even mount a rescue attempt. Brian managed to get off one last communication before he was pulled in three words "COME FIND ME".

"What should we do now" Becka asked "We find him" Dylan said with determination in his eyes.

**A/N See what happens when Andromeda makes a trek to the Federation next chapter **


	7. Hang on Brian!

**Earth-Starfleet**

_The luck of the Irish _was flung out of the wormhole so fast Brian thought he'd toss his cookies. Brian felt the tug of a tractor beam "could it be" Brian thought bringing short range sensors on-line "A Federation space dock" Brian whispered collapsing to the floor he was home.

**Two days later**

Brian told Starfleet exactly what happened the adventures, spices, and technology he encountered. Starfleet was furious with me for giving them shield tech, but Brian pointed out he only "hinted" to them and they could only raise there shields part way. Brian's ship was searched top to bottom for tech he "acquired" while in the Seffra system all of it was removed and Brian's computer core logs taken and erased. Starfleet's justification was that Brian was only a civilian and should leave these matters to Starfleet.

"They even took the medical nanno bots" Brian cursed, Brian's ship had been repaired and put back together and sent on his way "Dang $$#$#$$" Brian shouted "Wish I had stayed" Brian said feeling just how lonely it was without them, his friends.

**Commonwealth supply base**

The crew of Andromeda was free of Seffra system (finally) and back in Commonwealth space getting re-supplied and re-crewed but a shadow had descended upon the command staff (even Rommie) they missed Brian. "He finally promised me some federation upgrades" Becka thought, " his cross spiced flowers are one of a kind" Trance thought, "his computer data compression technology is impressive" Rommie thought, " his weapons are graceful" thought Rhade, "his holo-decks are TRUUELY unique" Harper thought.

Dylan was sleeping his new found paradine abilities was apparently dimensional astral projection he was in space, then he saw Brian's ship phasing through to the bridge Dylan saw Brian. Brian "crying/ in emotional pain" was collapsed in fetal position on the bridge "come find me please I need you" Brian whispered. "Hold on Brian" Dylan said then Dylan woke on Andromeda in a cold sweat.

**Ship wide announcement **

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt most of you are new but I would like to ask you, this mission is voluntary and we might not be able to return to Commonwealth space forever you are asked to stay if you are afraid but if your not. "We're going to rescue a crewmember not from our time or dimension but a completely different one we may be killed but he means the world to I and my command crew. Hunt out.

**Command deck**

Trance, Rhade, Becka, Harper, Rommie, and Doyle were all in command waiting to get started on a rescue and none of Dylan's new crew chose to stay. "Look out Brian here we come" Dylan said.

**A/N next chapter the Andromeda makes it to Federation space how will they be greeted who will they meet find out next chapter. **


	8. Were Here

_**Open space- Andromeda's dimension **_

"Harper what have you got for me" Dylan asked "Well boss I think if we open a slipstream point and fire Brian's warp plasma sample into it, then hit it with the leftover proto-matter it may send us to where Brian is exactly" Harper said "OR it could destabilize slipstream and we'd be stuck unable to open a slipstream point" Harper said "DO IT" Hunt ordered.

**_Jakken One_**

Brian stopped at his base system Jakken One to try to heal his emotional wounds that still festered. The system wasn't all that just one habitable planet with a class M moon orbiting around a single sun. Brian was the only one who lived there, the system was of little strategic importance but that didn't stop Brian he put up orbital defenses just to be safe.

_**Time T-30 seconds**_

The entire crew of Andromeda was holding there breath, everyone ready to make the jump or die trying, mere seconds remained. Becka opened a slipstream point, Harper fired the two missiles. The slipstream point went all wobbly then collapsed they had failed. Just when they were about to turn back the ST (slipstream ST) point opened not as white but as a deep vibrant blue. Becka piloted the Andromeda in Becka soon discovered that piloting in this "enhanced slipstream" was nothing like normal slipstream. When Becka hit the boundaries of this new slipstream it sent the Andromeda bouncing like a mosh pit after an hour of this the entire crew was feeling a little green.

_**Jakken One**_

"Stupid Federation" Brian cursed "think there so smart" Brian said reaching into a hidden compartment of the _luck of the Irish_ "but not as smart as a cargo ship captain" Brian said with a smirk he knew they'd take everything and erase his logs so he had a little insurance a complete copy of all his logs plus the slipstream and nova bomb data he didn't put into his logs for fear the Federation would exploit them.

Brian was making some alterations to his sensor system incorporating a slipstream scanning subroutine, just then the alarms went off quickly crawling out from the console he saw that the readings were slipstream in origin. Just then a ship exited it was a sight for sore eyes it was the Andromeda Ascendant.

_**Command-Andromeda**_

"Captain I found Brian's ship it appears to be in orbit" Rommie said "Wait were receiving a transmission from the planet" Rommie said "Put it through" Hunt ordered. The face of Brian appeared grinning ear to ear "miss me already" Brian said sarcastically, Dylan cracked a smile "Welcome to the Federation" Brian said.

_**Two days later**_

The entire crew of Andromeda was given shore leave on Jakken 2 but the command staff was in a meeting. (A/N Brian is now a member of the command crew) "The first thing we've got to do is present you to the Federation Council" Brian said "and you thought the Precedes were bad Brian added (A/N might have spelled Precedes wrong). It was then that Brian came up with an evil plan flight straight towards Earth then drop out of slipstream right on top of them "that autta get there attention" Brian added

**A/N See how the Andromeda and Hunt fare with the Federation High Council next chapter.**


End file.
